oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Namaene Kata
is a fighting style that focuses on the use of the energy of life also known as Qi to produce various forms of attacks that would be impossible to do just using physical strength, the first person to use this style was a that decided to teach young marines his unique style of fighting after having discovered that only had three more years of life. Being a powerful martial art obviously comes with extremely high risks for those who practices it, because every time someone uses a technique always have a time limit to how long you can be using and overcoming this time is at risk that some parts of the body can't take the pressure. During many years the asked several times the master to taught high rank officers and not the newbies that didn't know anything, but every time they asked they received a big no as an answer and when the time the master was going to die was coming drastic measures have been taken, and seven of the ten Marines who were learning this style were killed leaving the other three into a huge rage that ultimately make them leave the marine after some time. Description The Namaene Kata is a full contact martial art that focuses primarily on strong attacks and leaves a large gap in defense, which makes them a great target for long-range fighters. Following the basic principle of this fighting style by absorbing the natural energy the physical attributes are enhanced, making the practitioner of this style stronger, faster and with some training can even use their own natural energy to do different attacks, but as opposed the defence and resistance remains the same then it is necessary to take a physical training before trying master this style. When the master of this fighting style began to explain how it works, he said that the more natural energy is absorbed stronger person but the probability of that person still alive after a struggle decreases dramatically. It was seen that the aura of each person doesn't demonstrates the amount of energy that person has, it just shows the emotion that this person is feeling right right in that moment as for example if a person is completely calm the aura almost can't be see and if someone is full of fury, the aura is dramatically violent. Obviously people who don't practice this martial art they can't see the auras so during a fight between two practitioners of this style that are not in any of the States Ford do the outsiders think that they only have superhuman strength and speed. , in the First State]] Within this style there are four different States and in each the physical appearance of those who enter it is changed more in some than in others, and they all serve to make other people who can't see the auras be able to know if someone is using this fighting style. The first State that is the basic one and all the practitioners know how to enter and they all have same change that are the tattoos that appear on the arms and on a few times in the face, and they appear even just using a very small portion of natural energy but if someone use one hundred percent in this state the hair starts to get partially white, the color of the skin usually change but it depends on the person and the strength and speed is doubled. The second State unlike first lacks almost physical changes only by changing the hair color of the wearer to completely white, but for someone if you can maintain in this state an extreme concentration is required for the natural energy do not take control of the body killing who uses, this State is not very different from the third party that in addition to changing the hair color to white and make him grow up. The fourth and most dangerous State is one that can also be called natural energy overflow and the master of this style has banned all his students to use it even if they are on the verge of death, because by using this state they are completely dominated by the natural power and become uncontrollable monsters full having attached a 0.001 percent chance of returning to normal. Natural Energy The natural energy is the basic principle of the teachings of the Namaene Kata, this "energy" is not much different from that of the haki but in opposition of the Busoshoku Haki this energy is used inside and can only be seen by people who are accustomed to her. The term "absorb the natural energy" was just a simpler way than the creator of this style developed so that a person concentrate for a while to release the energy more easily. But after some time of practice it becomes as natural as using one type of haki. The big difference between this energy and haki is the fact that it is much more complicated to learn (except the Haoshoku Haki) because this energy is "trapped" inside peoples and only with specific workouts it is possible to "release". Advancement is the most powerful and most dangerous technique that a user of this style can ever use and simply consists of the control of the fourth state that even the creator of this style said to be impossible, and the first person to do it was Kaede. It has not yet been discovered which the limit of this technique due to having been created by a practitioner of the style that went into the overflow just to protect his sister not caring about dying. In appearance he is almost equal to what would be the third State that is his hair turns white and rather longer having just now claws on his hands and a kind of armor that appears out of the wrist that covers part of his forearm. When you're in this state he gains control over the natural energy extremely powerful sit until able to have overtaken the master himself creating two symbols in midair that react to the movements of his arms and can be used in various situations, and the big difference that these symbols is the fact that people who do not practice this style can see them. But obviously this technique comes with extremely dangerous side effects such as the fact that he feels his own arms to burn what causes him to lose concentration and if this happens he loses all control over the energy and can end up being dominated and die. After a fight he loses the ability to see auras and absorb natural energy by the amount of time that he was using this technique as for example if he use this technique during a whole day he's going to be a whole day without seeing auras or use natural energy. Techniques Kaede's Techniques Standard Techniques Trivia References External Links *Qi/Ki/Chi- The main force use in this fighting style. *Magia Erebea- The actual concept which this article came from. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles